Random Battle 4: Gaius VS Dirge
This time it's going to be a fight between 2 tough fistfighters that have never met face-to-face! The Founder of the Circle shall meet the Bare-Knuckled Brawling Champion! Pre-Battle Statistics Gaius Strength- 9/10 Speed- 6/10 Durability- 9/10 Intelligence- 9/10 Skill- 10/10 Dirge Strength- 10/10 Speed- 8/10 Durability- 9/10 Intelligence- 8/10 Skill- 9/10 The Battle Location: The Arena Time: 9:00 PM Prep Time: None Inside a packed arena, 2 competitors stood inside a boxing ring. One of them, a massive man wearing a black cloak that covered his entire body, save for his head. The other, an equally massive man wearing a bright red shirt, some black jeans, and a bandana. He cracked his knuckles as the announcer said "Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is a Best of 5 Round Battle, and it is for the number 1 contender's spot for the World Heavyweight Boxing Championship". "The first competitor to win 3 rounds out of a maximum amount of 5 will be declared the winner of this bout and will receive a title shot at the time of their choosing". Then the crowd began to cheer for about 30 seconds before the announcer spoke again, he said "Introducing first, from the wilds of Australia, he's slain tigers & bears with just his bare hands, it's Gaius Telmiraiya"! The crowd then began to cheer again, Gaius was quite famous in the fighting scene due to his martial arts prowess. Then the announcer said "And his opponent, hailing from Death Valley, California, he's put every opponent he's ever faced to rest, the man known as Dirge"! The crowd then began to cheer again as the announcer left the ring and the referee checked on both fighters to see if they were ready to get the battle started. After both Gaius and Dirge said they were ready, a lady with a sign that said "Round 1" walked in and waved the sign around as Gaius took off his black cloak and tossed it out of the ring. Gaius was wearing a pair of jean shorts and some sneakers and he got into his battle stance as Dirge took off his bandana and tossed it out to the crowd. He then gripped his red shirt and slowly ripped it down the middle before throwing it outside the ring and getting into his battle stance. Then, both competitors walked forward and gave each other a fist bump before walking into their corners. The lady with the sign left the ring and the referee told the timekeeper to set the time. Then, the referee called for the bell, it's ring sounding loud and clear throughout the entire arena as both competitors walked forward and raised their fists in front of them! LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE! Dirge takes the first shot, a strong overhanded right hand that Gaius was caught off-guard by and took a big hit from. Gaius stumbled backwards, but managed to steady himself and then throw a quick left jab at Dirge's chest. Gaius landed his punch, but it didn't do very much against Dirge, who took multiple punches from Gaius before finally starting to back up. Gaius then blocked a punch from Dirge and uppecutted him in retaliation. Dirge had taken some damage by this point, but he still effortlessly punched Gaius in the chest and knocked him flat on his ass before walking back to his corner. Gaius stood up and spit out a broken tooth before saying "C'mon you big bitch"! "I ain't done yet"! Upon hearing this, Dirge walked back over to Gaius and prepared another big right handed punch, but Gaius learned from his previous mistake and avoided this one before punching Dirge in the chest, stunning him. Then Gaius began punching Dirge in the chest over and over again, keeping him trapped inside his flurry of punches as started to build up some speed and momentum. However, when Gaius stopped his flurry of punches to go for his patented uppercut finish, Dirge raised both arms into the air and slammed both fists down on Gaius, knocking him to the mat. Then Dirge seemed to get pissed off, a sign that he was ready to end the bout. Dirge ran up to the corner and climbed up the ropes and began to yell into the arena, he was finally ready to explode on Gaius. Gaius managed to stand up again, but he was badly hurt this time. Dirge climbed down and then dashed towards Gaius at full speed, Dirge thundered across the ring and punched Gaius across the face before he started to deliver multiple shots from both fists to Gaius's chest. Gaius took a few blows, but he managed to block the rest before he punched Dirge square in the jaw and knocked him backwards, Dirge stumbled backwards towards the corner. Gaius ran towards him and leaped into the air as he punched Dirge in the face again. As Gaius landed on his feet, Dirge fell down into the corner and had to use the ropes to pull himself up as Round 1 ended with the buzzer. Gaius and Dirge both walked back to their respective corners as the lady with the sign came back in with a new one that said "Round 2" on it before leaving again. Then Gaius stood up, injured, but still able to compete. Dirge also stood up, but he seemed to have taken very little damage from Gaius so far. The referee made sure both competitors were ready, then he called for the bell. As the bell was sounded, the arena was full of cheers as Gaius nearly fell over while Dirge was marching towards him with his fists raised. Gaius dodged Dirge's punch and then struck him in the chest, stunning him, before he punched him again the jaw. With Dirge caught off-balance, Gaius took his prime opportunity to unload on Dirge with a flurry of hits that knocked him to the ground. Gaius was exhausted, but he wanted this victory, he wanted the championship to be his. Dirge got up and roared before punching Gaius in the chin and knocking him right to the floor. Gaius could hardly move, but he was forcing himself up as Dirge watched while getting more and more pissed off. Then, Dirge finally spoke, he said "Dammit, stay down won't ya"? Then Gaius made it to his feet as he began to glow, he started to gain more and more power. Then Dirge went for a heavy right punch, but Gaius blocked it before punching Dirge in the jaw again, making him stumble backwards again before going in for a flurry of heavy punches to Dirge's chest and jaw. Dirge went down from the flurry, but got back up in only 3 seconds and began to pound Gaius down with hammer-like blows raining down on him. Gaius was blocking the hits, but still getting forced downwards from their sheer force. Gaius saw his chance when Dirge paused for an especially-strong blow, Gaius dodged it and Dirge's hand hit the mat, hurting his hand instead of Gaius. While Dirge was stunned from this, Gaius started to unload on him again, but Dirge was starting to resist the blows and he struck Gaius in the chest, stopping him in his tracks. Then, as Dirge slammed his fist on Gaius and knocked him to the ground, the buzzer went off and Round 2 was over. Dirge walked back to his side, a lot more hurt than he was during Round 1. Gaius couldn't even stand up by his own power, he actually needed help to make it back to the corner. After the lady came back in, put up the "Round 3" sign, and left, the referee made sure both competitors were ready. Dirge was ready, but Gaius wasn't according to his trainer at ringside. However, Gaius forced himself to stand up, saying "If I'm going out, I'm going out being carried on my shield rather than leaving without it in my possession". Then the bell was sounded as the Final Round began! Gaius couldn't even raise his fists, but he still stood in defiance of Dirge, who marched over to him and punched him right in the chest. However, Gaius still stood on his feet and said "Hit me with your best shot sunshine"! Then Dirge growled and hit Gaius square in the face with a heavy blow from his right hand. Gaius lost some teeth, but he still was on his feet. He then said "Is that all you got"? Then Dirge punched him again in the chest, Gaius felt some of his ribs break from the impact, but he still was on his feet. Then Gaius grunted in pain before saying "If you want... this victory... you'll have to... put me down... for good...". Then Dirge snarled and began to unload on Gaius with a storm of punches and kicks, he was beyond pissed-off and just wanted Gaius to be out of his way. However, the referee disqualified Dirge for the illegal hits, AKA the kicks, and Gaius was declared the winner. This only pissed Dirge off more and resulted in him punching the referee so hard, he was knocked out of the ring and landed in the audience! Then Dirge roared again and charged towards Gaius, who moved to the side and avoided his charge, resulting in Dirge hitting his forehead on the corner post and causing his forehead to bleed as he turned around and punched Gaius in the chest, causing more ribs to break! Gaius was barely on his feet, but he still stood up to Dirge. He saw blurred visions of people he once knew, people who were dead now. But he still said to Dirge "Hit me again, finish this match"! Which Dirge happily obliged to with a huge right-handed uppercut that struck Gaius under his chin, which he heard crack as he suddenly saw himself looking up at the bright lights of the arena, which were gradually fading. Then Gaius finally faded along with the lights, leaving Dirge as the survivor of the match. KO! Category:Random Battles Category:Fights